efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC Bosnia and Herzegovina
FSC Bosnia and Herzegovina entries FSC 1 Monice (born Monika Ivkic; 6 June 1989 in Gradačak in Bosnia) is an austrian pop singer. She is best known for achieving fourth place in the fifth season of german casting show Deutschland sucht den Superstar (DSDS). Monice released her first album I´m gonna make it in 2009. After the end of the Deutscland sucht den Superstar, ''she had a specially published book released, that was sold in Germany and Austria. Whole Biography FSC 2 '''Erato' is a bosnian r&b duo consisted of Aida Jašarević and Dalal Midhat. The band began with 5 girls but after three members quit due to lack of singing ability, the band became a duo with Jašarević and Midhat continuing on. The band has released two albums; Backstage (2003) and Make up (2005). Dalal was born on the 5th of August 1981 and Aida on the 8th of July 1982. Whole Biography FSC 3 Deen (aka Fuad Backović) is a solo singer from Bosnia & Herzegovina. He was born on 1982 in Sarajevo. From 1997-2002 he was a member of the boyband Seven Up, which competed in the 1999 Bosnian & Herzegovina selection for Eurovision Song Contest with “Daj, spusti se”. In 2001 he competed in the same contest, now as a solo artist, with “10 miliona ljubavi” and again in 2003 with “Taxi.” In 2004, he represented his country in the Eurovision Song Contest with “In The Disco.” Whole Biography FSC 4 Feminnem is a Croatian girl band, currently consisting of three members: Neda Parmać, Pamela Ramljak and Nika Antolos. They represented Croatia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010, in Oslo, Norway, with the song “Lako je sve” (“Everything is Easy”). The group represented Bosnia and Herzegovina in the Eurovision Song Contest 2005, in Kiev, Ukraine, with the song “Call me”, written by Andrej Babić. They finished 14th in the final (out of 24 participants). Their debut album, titled “Feminnem Show”, was released in 2005. Their second album, “Lako je sve”, was released in 2010. Former members of the group are Ivana Marić and Nikol Bulat. Whole Biography FSC 5 Crvena Jabuka is a pop rock band that originated in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, but is based in Zagreb, Croatia since the beginning of the Yugoslav Wars. In former Yugoslavia they were one of the most successful and productive bands ever. The group was, together with Bijelo Dugme, Plavi Orkestar, Dino Merlin, and Zabranjeno Pušenje a prime example of the famous Sarajevo school of pop rock, but the origins of the band were closely related to the punk-oriented New Primitives movement. Whole Biography FSC 6 Regina is a band from Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, very popular at the beginning of the 90’s. They had a hit in 2006 with the album “Sve mogu ja” (I can do it all!). They represented Bosnia and Herzegovina in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 . Whole Biography FSC 7 Feminnem participated at the FSC 4, so check it for details and biography. FSC 8 Selma Bajrami (born in Tuzla, Bosnia and Herzegovina) is a popular pop folk singer. Her father Fadil is originally Albanian from Kosovo and Metohija, Serbia, while her mother is Bosnian. Whole Biography Voting Links Category:FSC participants